A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
The cloud platform may support an application builder service that may be used by a user to design and publish applications for displaying interaction data, sales data, marketing data, for entering such data, for interacting with other users, etc. Conventional application builder systems may require a user to separately configure instructions for a large number of components of the application. In some cases, the components may include forms, containers, fields, pages, etc. Further, because the various components may be separately defined by instructions, the instructions may occupy or deplete computing resources such as memory, storage, and processing resources.